m2099fandomcom-20200214-history
Krystalin
Krystalin is a fictional character in Marvel Comics's 2099 universe, a look at superheroes in the year 2099. She was one of the founding members of a future incarnation of the X-Men called X-Men 2099. Fictional character biography Very little is explained about Krystalin's past before joining the X-Men. Her father was a founding member of the Order of the Panther in Oakland, a para-military force inspired by the Wakandan traditions. Her mother died while she was young, leaving her and her brother Zac with their father. While Zac followed the traditions of the Panthers and succeeded their father, Krystalin left with Meanstreak to explore her mutant heritage and joined Xi'an's X-Men. X-Men 2099 #17-19 In her first appearance in the story she helps Bloodhawk escape from the Synge Casino and helps the other X-Men clear Xi'an of false charges that he killed casino boss Noah Synge. X-Men 2099 #1-3 While the other X-Men left on a mission, Krys was sent by Xi'an to El Paso to meet Xi'an's former Lawless teammate Victor Ten Eagles and investigate sightings of an "Archangel"-esque creature flying through the mountains. There, she encounters Zhao, leader of the last known generation of X-Men. Zhao had genetically engineered a team of X-Men with powers analogous to Xavier's original 5, though the process left them unstable awaiting an eventual death. Zhao brainwashed Krys and Victor, using them to lure the other X-Men to Zhao's compound, where he planned to brainwash them all to follow him as his new X-Men. Zhao is defeated by Xi'an, who defects from the team to join the Theatre of Pain. X-Men 2099 #6-9 Soon after Krystalin receives a message that her father passed away. She leaves the group for Oakland and meets with her brother who scolds her for leaving. Before they can discuss any more Zac is abducted by the Free Radicals, a group of techno-anarchists who disagree with the Panther doctrine. Krys breaks into the Panther prison and frees the Free Radical's leader, Billy Zedd, under blackmail that they would make her brother kill himself. She then helps her brother defeat the Rads and leaves for Las Vegas to find Henri. X-Men 2099 #16-20 She arrives in Vegas to find the town being metaphysically torn apart, due to Halloween Jack's Virtual Unreality projector. Henri meets up with her on his way out and they make their way to California to meet up with the rest of the team. They arrive at the Theatre of Pain's Floodgate facility with Bloodhawk and, with the other X-Men, fight the Theatre to a standstill, saving Xi'an and shutting down the facility. X-Men 2099 #22-25 Krystalin remains with the team as they are hired as the protectorate of Halo City, a mutant city-state created by Doom just prior to his being forced out of office. Krys plays a background role for most of the rest of the title's run. She aids the inhabitants of Halo City in escaping to the Savage Land as the planet is flooded. X-Men 2099 is then cancelled and absorbed into the overarching title 2099: World of Tomorrow. X-Men 2099 #35 Krys appears in a minimal roll in 2099: World of Tomorrow, helping the surviving humans and mutants rebuild a society in the Savage Land, while coping with the decimated planet and the invasion of the Phalanx. 2099: World of Tomorrow #1-8 Powers Krystalin is capable of extracting minerals from the atmosphere to form hard crystalline constructs of various shapes and size, usually in the form of offensive weapons (such as bo staffs) but occasionally in defensive ways (such as shields, armor, and slides). Notes * During the run of X-Men 2099 it was inferred that Krystalin was the character's given name. However, on her trading card it gave her name as Ruth Kristen. Her last name is referred to as Porter (a seemingly old friend calling her Krys Porter during the series''X-Men 2099'' #17) which is said to be her mother's last name, though her father's was Ogada. The full name Ruth Kristen Porter Ogada was given as the Bio on her trading card. Other versions ''Timestorm 2009–2099'' Krystalin appears as an X-Man in the Timestorm 2009-2099 miniseries. She appears much like her normal 2099 imprint self, but it is stated that her crystals are made of the copious pollutants in the air, rather than basic minerals. Timestorm 2009-2099: X-men One-shot References External links *Uncannyxmen.net character bio on Krystalin Category:Characters Category:Earth-928 Category:X-Men Category:Heroes